Queen Galaxy of the Moonwings
Queen Galaxy is the queen of the Moonwings and is the so called 'best queen in the Galaxy ' and her name says it too. Though she is royal, she does not act like it, like she races with other Moonwings. She is black and she has ash claws but she does not let it show. She has a Galaxy pattern on her wings instead of moons and she has red claws and horns and wing and frill out lines. NOTE: these Moonwings are not Olympias Moonwings there are my Moonwings. NAME queen Galaxy AGE 24 LIKES racing and giving orders FAV WEAPON sword THEME SONG: rude ( by Magic! ) THEME ANIMAL: bear. Protective, strong and beautiful. THEME SYMBOL: trident. shows she is a strong and brave leader BREED Moonwing APPEARANCE she is black with Galaxy patterns on her wings and her spikes, horns, claws are a deep Galaxy red. PERSONALITY she is comfortable with dragons yelling at her and her seceret shows she is brave. She is also very seceritive but trustworthy. She is fun to be around and is kind. She also sneaks up on serious dragons because from her perspective they are too serious. SECRET she is secretly commander comet and she can look like him because she is also animus BACKSTORY: Galaxy woke up with a start. She had just turned 10 and was allowed to go to her mothers base on Jupiter. "Mother are you up?" She whispered. She swiftly turned her head towards the tents wall. It looked like two dragons were fighting or yelling at each other. They were dark against the bases stone wall. 'A Venus wing' she thought. She quickly scrambled onto her feet and ran outside. There were hundreds of Venus wing troops and Moonwing troops fighting what seemed like millions of mars wings and dark wings. Her mother was facing down five Mars wings. " Galaxy" her mother yelled " go to the moon and get help". Galaxy took off and flew. She never looked back and never would. She saw the moon up ahead and she flew faster than she had ever flown. She ran into the army camp " backup, she panted we need backup on Jupiter!". all the troops sprang to their feet. "We're all behind you Galaxy lead the way" yelled one of them. Galaxy jumped to her wings and flew towards jupiter. She landed on Jupiter and all the troops landed behind her. They all ran past her and started fighting the dark wings and mars wings "stop them before they get to the moon" commander comet yelled." where's my mother comet?" She pleaded "she's gone" he said. Those words echoed in galaxy's head. Suddenly she was knocked out. she woke up and a dragon who looked like the dragon named asteroid was crying over a scroll. galaxy sat up and looked at the list it read 'Dragons who died during the Jupiter attack'. The dragons who were on the list were: queen moonsong commander commet nova mars venus milky way galaxy was breathless. ' mother I will rule for you and protect the Moonwings from other breeds for the rest of my life.' She promised. The other dragon in the room was leaving. Galaxy had promised her mother she would only use her animus magic only once and that once would be now. She enchanted a necklace to make her look like comander comet. And that was the beginning of queen Galaxy. PARENTS: queen moonsong and nimbus. TIME OF REIN: 14 years HEIR TO THRONE: Princess Nova THANK YOU FOR READING ABOUT QUEEN GALAXY, QUEEN OF THE MOONWINGS if you want to read about Moonwings please visit wings of fire breeds wikia which can be found on my profile page. After you get to the site read the homepage then rules then look up Moonwings on the search and please join. You don't have to read rules though. Category:Woofys stuff Category:Moonwings